Unvergessen
Wäre es nicht grausam, wenn man in Vergessenheit stirbt? Von dieser Welt geht, ohne, dass sich jemand an einen erinnert? Das wäre für mich das schlimmste Übel. Während ich entspannt am gedeckten Frühstückstisch sitze und meinen frisch gebrühten Kaffee genieße, schwirren diese Gedanken wie lästige Mücken durch meinen Kopf. Mir gegenüber sitzt meine wunderschöne, sehr junge Ehefrau. Während ich mit 55 bereits die Mitte meiner Lebenszeit überschritten habe, trifft dies auf meine 29 jährige Ehefrau Marie nicht zu. Wo die Liebe hinfällt, was? Aufs Geld natürlich. Ich betrachte sie, wie jeden Morgen, interessiert. Sie hat jeden Tag einen neuen Look. Heute trägt sie ihre rabenschwarzen Haare offen. Sie ist, wie immer, stark geschminkt, was ihre stechend blauen Augen zum Ausdruck bringt. Nicht zu schweigen von ihren blutroten Lippen, die aussehen, als hätte sie die ganze klischeehaften Vampirfilme nachgespielt. Als Millionär hat man es nicht schwer, jemanden zu finden, der einen des Geldes wegen liebt. All das Geld habe ich durch meine jahrelange Arbeit als Bankenchef verdient. "Woran denkst du gerade, Liebling?", fragt mich Marie gespielt liebevoll. Sie hätte Schauspielerin werden sollen. Da wäre ihr Talent wesentlich besser aufgehoben, als in der Marketingabteilung meiner Bank. Was soll's. "Ach, meine üblichen Gedanken.", erwidere ich beiläufig und nippe an meinem schwarzen Kaffee. Sie nickt lächelnd und schmiert sich ein Brot mit ihrem Diät-Zeug. So ein Nonsens.. Ich habe auch noch eine Tochter. 18 Jahre alt. Sie entspringt meiner vorherigen Ehe. Ihre Mutter ist an Lungenkrebs gestorben. Ein Jammer. Mittlerweile ist dies 8 Jahre her und Jasmin, meine Tochter, ist mittlerweile in der Lage damit umzugehen. Gerade hat sie sich Geld geborgt und ist mit ihren Freundinnen shoppen gegangen. Typisch. Ich lächele und betrachte die aktuellen Todesanzeigen in der Zeitung. Arme Teufel. Ein kleiner Artikel bezeugt ihren Tod. Verwandte werden kurze Zeit trauern und dann...weiterleben. Die Toten werden vergessen. Ein mir bekanntes Stechen in meiner Brust erinnert mich daran, dass auch meine Zeit begrenzt ist. "Was hast du heute vor, Paul?", fragt mich meine Frau. Was ist nur los mit ihr? Seit wann ist sie so redebedürftig. Normalerweise frühstücken wir zusammen, ohne dass wir viel reden. Danach gehe ich meinen Hobbys nach, während sie eifrig ihren "Yoga-Kurs" absolviert. Das bedeutet so viel wie, dass sie den Yoga-Lehrer flachlegt. Interessiert mich nicht. Sex ist mir mittlerweile nicht mehr wichtig. Meine Tochter wird eh alles erben. "Ich gehe meinen Hobbys nach, wie immer.", erwidere ich nach einer Weile, stelle meine leere Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und erhebe mich. "Bis bald.", verabschiede ich mich von meiner noch essenden Frau, der ich noch einen Kuss auf die Wange geb, bevor ich mich außer Haus begebe. Die Sonnenstrahlen dieses Frühlingsmorgens lassen selbst die grauen Seiten der Gegend in einem helleren Licht erstrahlen. Der Himmel strahlt in so einem hellen blau, dass sich meine Augen eine Weile an die Helligkeit gewöhnen müssen. Ohne, dass ich es kontrollieren kann, schleicht sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Die Wärme lässt mich in meinem schwarzen Anzug schwitzen. Hätte mich anders kleiden sollen. Egal. Mein Weg führt mich zu einem Bürogebäude, dass direkt an einer stark befahrenen Hauptstraße liegt. Jedenfalls war es mal eines, bevor die Firma, die hier ihren Sitz gehabt hat, Bankkrott gegangen ist. Dafür, dass es bereits einige Jahre her ist, hat sich das Gebäude passabel gehalten. Nun gehört dieses Gebäude der Bank. Also mir. Niemand kümmert es, dass ich dieses nun leer stehende Gebäude betrete. Wenn man die Flure betrachtet, kommt man nicht auf den Gedanken, dass das hier nicht mehr benutzt wird. Eher, dass es hier frisch erbaut wurde. Die Flure sind sauber, abgesehen von Staubansammlungen und Spinnenweben. Die Wände sind keinesfalls eingefallen und die Fenster sind komplett intakt. Selbst der Strom funktioniert noch. Dafür habe ich gesorgt. Die Geräusche, die meine schwarzen Anzugschuhe bei jedem Schritt von sich geben, hallen in dem leeren Flur wieder und geben dem ganzen doch schon eine Art...mystische Aura. "Hallo?", frage ich in die Leere hinein, nur um mein eigenes Echo vernehmen zu können. Das habe ich mir irgendwann angewöhnt. Echos amüsieren mich. Mein Weg hat mich zu einem intakten Aufzug geführt. Ich benutze ihn öfter, da ich hier jeden Tag herkomme. Mit einem Klick auf den Rufknopf, öffnet sich die silberne Tür. Mein Finger drückt drinnen den Knopf, auf dem "U4" steht. Das tiefste Untergeschoss. Das waren früher die Lagerräume, in der die ganzen Technik für das Büro gelagert wurde. Ein lautes "Kling" ertönt. Zischend öffnet sich die Fahrstuhltür. Völlige Dunkelheit erstreckt sich vor mir. Links ist ein Schalter, den ich schon aus Reflex betätige. Klimpernd gehen die riesigen Lampen der Vorhalle an. Sie ist komplett leer. Am anderen Ende der Lagerhalle befindet sich die Haupthalle. Mein Ziel jedoch liegt direkt links von mir. Der Sicherheitsraum. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lasse ich mich in jenem Raum auf einen Drehstuhl nieder. Ein Druck auf den einzige Schalter, der grün leuchtet, lässt alle 9 Monitore, die auf dem riesigen Tisch vor mir stehen, erflimmern. Alles Livebilder der Sicherheitskameras, die sich in der Haupthalle, auf verschiedenen Positionen befinden. Nun sehe ich bereits erste Ergebnisse meines Hobbys. Auf dem ersten Monitor sieht man einen jungen Mann, der sich wippend in einer Ecke befindet. Seine hellblonden Haare liegen ihm fettig und verschwitzt im Gesicht. Das weiße Shirt ist vollkommen mit Dreck besudelt und sein Körper sieht ausgezerrt aus. Auf den nächsten beiden ist nichts zu sehen, bis man auf dem 6. Monitor eine ältere Frau erkennen kann, die mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden kniet und deren graue Haare zu Boden hängen. Ihre Lumpen sind genauso, wie die von dem Jungen, vollkommen zerfleddert. Monitor sieben und acht zeigen keine Subjekte. "Was zum...", murmele ich überrascht, als ich den letzten Monitor betrachte. Ich drücke schnell den Knopf der Fernsprechanlage, die mit den Lautsprechern der Haupthalle verbunden ist. "Was ist mit Subjekt 3 geschehen!?", frage ich autoritär. Auf Monitor neun sehe ich mein drittes Subjekt in einer Blutlache liegen. Ruckartig erheben sich die Köpfe der beiden Subjekte, die ich auf Monitor eins und sechs sehe. Es ist die Frau, die antwortet:"Meister. Schön, dass sie zurück sind. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, dass sie-" "Beantworte meine Frage!", unterbreche ich brüllend Subjekt 2. Das Weib senkt ihren Kopf. Ob es aus Demut, oder Angst ist, kann ich nicht deuten. Bin ja auch keiner dieser Psychoidioten, die sich in deinen Kopf bohren. "Er...Er..." "Er wollte Subjekt 2 essen. Er hatte Hunger. Wie wir beiden auch.", übernimmt der Kerl, Subjekt 1. Ich stoße ein "Tze" aus. Da ist man mal für exakt 14 Stunden weg und dann sowas. Gut, dass nur einer gestorben ist. Das hätte mir sonst meinen schönen Plan zerstört. Menschen können so unberechenbar sein. "Gut. Nicht tragisch. Ich habe gute Nachrichten für euch. Zwei, wenn ich ehrlich bin.", sage ich nun etwas freundlicher. Die beiden Subjekte schauen sich unsicher an. Was sie sich wohl denken? Ich warte nicht, bis sie etwas sagen. "Die erste gute Nachricht ist, dass ihr heute einen Neuzugang bekommt. Die Zweite, dass heute Tag X ist.", spreche ich feierlich. Die beiden schauen mit großen Augen zur Kamera. "Meister, das ist wunderbar!", ruft das Weib, Subjekt 2, hysterisch. Sie sind schon so lange hier. Dieses "Meister" hat sie sich angewöhnt. Zwangsweise. Ich lächele amüsiert. Nachdem ich ihr Essensentzug angedroht und als Exempel für 6 Tage verhängt habe, hat sie sich gefügt. Nach einigen weiteren Beweisen, die gezeigt haben, dass ich sehr wohl grausam zu ihnen bin, ist Subjekt 2 sogar richtig freundlich geworden. Was wohl anerkannte Psychologen zu diesem Phänomen sagen würden? Heute Abend werde ich mein Werk der Unsterblichkeit vollenden. "Bleiben Sie solange hier?", fragt Subjekt 1 unsicher. Ich grinse. Auch wenn sie es nicht sehen können. "Natürlich. Nach diesem Abend, werdet ihr auch wieder frei sein. Das verspreche ich euch.", erwidere ich ruhig. Nehme den Finger vom Schalter und setze meine Beobachtungen fort. Mein Handy klingelt. Ich finde es immer wieder bemerkenswert, wie man in einem so tiefen Untergeschoss Empfang haben kann. "Anwesend.", empfange in den Anruf. Eine tiefe, sonore Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung beginnt zu sprechen:" Boss. Wir haben "Sie" und die technische Ausrüstung, um die sie gebeten haben. Kommen jetzt zu ihnen." Mein Herz schlägt etwas schneller. Plötzliche Aufregung macht sich in mir breit. Es hat also geklappt. Ich bin überwältigt. "Gute Arbeit. Bringt beides zu mir runter. Verstaut "Sie" in die Halle und kümmert euch darum ,dass die Technik funktionieren wird. "Alles klar.", kommt noch von meinem Lieferanten, bevor er die Verbindung trennt. Selten habe ich mich auf etwas mehr gefreut. Auch, wenn mich meine Herzerkrankung früher oder später ins Grab befördert, so werde ich nicht vergessen werden. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich außerhalb meines kleinen Sicherheitsraumes die Aufzugtür öffnet. Einige maskierte Gestalten betreten die Vorhalle. Da sind sie. "Immer gerade aus! Der Code lautet: 201520 !", rufe ich laut. "Verstanden.", kommt knapp zurück, während ich mich auf dem Drehstuhl etwas zurücklehne. Ich beobachte alles auf den Monitoren. Kurz spreche ich über die Fernsprechanlage:"Gleich öffnet sich die Tür und ihr bekommt eure neue Gefährtin. Und ach ja: Wenn ihr die Technik anfasst, sterbt ihr. Die Subjekte nicken. Die beiden sind eigentlich obdachlos. Bis vor einem dreiviertel Jahr. Ich habe sie von der Straße holen lassen. Sie vermisst ohnehin niemand. Die Neue hingegen ist anders. Ganz anders. Sie war nie obdachlos. Im Gegenteil. Sie ist steinreich. Durch ihren Mann. Durch mich. Marie strampelt wild, als sie in die Haupthalle gezerrt wird. "Was soll die Scheiße!? Wisst ihr eigentlich, wen ihr hier entführt habt!? Mein Mann ist sehr reich und sehr mächtig!", keift sie drohend. Ich lache. Wenn sie wüsste. Sich von allen anderen Kerlen flachlegen lassen, doch bei Gefahr hinter dem reichsten von ihnen verstecken. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Befriedigung überkommt mich. "Halt die Klappe. Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause, Miststück.", sagt einer der maskierten Gestalten zu ihr und stößt sie zu Boden. Meine Stimme, die durch den integrierten Stimmenverzerrer ins unkenntliche verändert wurde, erklingt:"Willkommen, Subjekt 3. Sei nicht traurig. Dein Aufenthalt hier wird nicht von langer Dauer sein. Schon in ein paar Stunden bist du frei. Zusammen mit deinen Gefährten." Meine Ehefrau blickt zu den Kameras hoch. "Du mieses Schwein! Wenn mein Mann das erfährt, lässt er dich jagen!", schreit sie von Sinnen. Ich lache herzhaft. Selten war ich so amüsiert. Möge der Spaß beginnen... Die restlichen Stunden habe ich mit technischen Vorbereitungen zugebracht. In ein paar Minuten werde ich unvergesslich werden. Niemand wird die nächsten Augenblicke vergessen, dafür sorge ich. "Hast du die Übertragungsstationen, die Videoplattformen und die Streamingserver gehackt?", frage ich den maskierten Kerl, der anscheinend der IT-Idiot ist. Er sitzt an mehreren Laptops gleichzeitig am Boden und tippt in einer Geschwindigkeit, die ich mit meinen alten Fingern nicht im Ansatz erreichen würde, auf die Tastaturen. "Kleinigkeit. Sagen sie einfach, wann es losgehen soll.", kommt von ihm zurück. Ich nicke und wende mich zu einem Zweiten, der zu meiner rechten steht. "Gib mir bitte die beiden Waffen.", ordere ich von ihm. Er tut, wie ihm geheißen und reicht mir eine Magnum und einen Taser. Langsam gehe ich zum Tor der Haupthalle zu. Als ich diese erreicht habe, gebe ich den Öffnungscode ein. "Starte die Übertragung!", rufe ich dem IT-Typen zu. "Übertragung gestartet!", kommt von ihm zurück, als ich auf den Knopf drücke, der die Tür zur Haupthalle öffnet. Mit großen, sicheren Schritten betrete ich die Halle, in der das Spektakel beginnen wird. Meine Arme weit ausgebreitet. Als mich meine Frau erkennt, hellt sich ihre zermürbte Miene auf. Welch falsche Hoffnung in ihrem beschränkten Geist pulsieren muss. Ich werde es genießen, sie ihr mit einem Schlag zu nehmen. "Liebling, du bist gekommen!", sagt sie glücklich und fällt mir um den Hals. Dumme Frau. "Hallo, Meister!", sagt Subjekt 2 unterwürfig. Sie kennen mich, weil ich ab und an persönlich zu ihnen gegangen bin, um sie etwas...gefügiger durch Peitschenhiebe werden zu lassen. Meine Frau blickt verwirrt zu dem Weib und dann zu mir. "Hallo, Subjekt 2.", erwidere ich die Begrüßung und nicke ihr zu. Marie lässt mich langsam los. "Was...Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum nennt sie dich Meister, Liebling?", fragt Marie komplett verwirrt. Gehe an ihr vorbei zu einer großen Kamera, die zur neuen Technik gehört. "Willkommen Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen. Nein, dass hier wird keine lustige Liveshow und auch keine zweite Show wie die von diesem Kannibalen. Sehen sie genau zu!", sage ich lauthals an und wende mich zu meinen Subjekten. Mein Herz rast unnatürlich schnell. Nervosität und dieser gewisse Stress. Überall in der Haupthalle sind die neuen Kameras positioniert. Langsam gehe ich an meiner erbleichten Frau vorbei, zu Subjekt 1, der sich währenddessen aus seiner sitzenden Position erhebt. "Wie versprochen, wirst du heute Abend frei sein. Doch zuvor, möchte ich, dass du etwas für mich erledigst.", spreche ich laut und deutlich. Will ja, dass man mich auch hört, wenn andere das sehen. Ich halte dem jungen Mann mit den blonden, dreckigen Haaren, die Magnum hin. Seine Augen weiten sich. Ihr Widerstand gegen mich ist lange schon gebrochen, dafür habe ich mit Fastenzwang und Peitschenhieben schon vor einer Weile vorgesorgt. Zögernd nimmt Subjekt 1 die Pistole. "Siehst du die Frau hinter mir? Die mich mit "Liebling" angeredet hat? Entledige dich ihrer und du bist frei.", sage ich noch immer laut und deutlich. Lautes Keuchen hinter mir. Scheint meiner Frau wohl nicht zu gefallen. Mein Gesicht formt ein bestialisches Grinsen. Dieses Gefühl. Dieses unbändige Gefühl des Blutdurstes, von dem ich bereits so viel gehört habe. Das auf meine alten Tage zu spüren ist großartig! "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Paul!", kreischt meine Ehefrau panisch. Ich drehe mich etwas zu ihr, damit ich sie von der Seite aus anschaue kann. "Leb wohl, "Liebling"", sage ich mit einer sarkastischen Betonung auf das Wort "Liebling". Subjekt 1 geht zielstrebig und etwas steif an mir vorbei. "Es tut mir Leid, doch es ist der Wunsch von ihm...", sagt der junge Mann, der die Magnum auf den Kopf meiner Ehefrau richtet. Ich sage es doch, meine Tochter wird alles bekommen. Geldgeiles Miststück. Ich drehe mich weg. Ein ohrenbetäubender Schuss. Das Geräusch eines leblosen Körpers, der zu Boden fällt. Schließe kurz meine Augen. "Ruhe in Frieden...Subjekt 1.", sage ich mit trauriger Stimme.Als ein "Was?", von dem jungen Mann kommt, habe ich meinen Taser, der auf die höchste Stufe eingestellt ist, auf den Nacken von Subjekt 1 gerichtet und angeschaltet. Zuckende Blitze. Ein statisches Surren. Und ein Subjekt 1, dessen Körper dauerhaft im zu schnellen Takt des Tasers zuckt. Subjekt 2 betrachtet regungslos das Geschehen. Sie ist so gefügig. Ein Jammer, dass sie die nächste sein wird. Amüsant, dass sie das offensichtlich nicht einmal vermutet. Nach einer kurzen Weile, in der ich mir sicher bin, dass Subjekt 1 tot ist, stelle ich den Taser ab. Der Junge fällt zu Boden und ich betrachte die letzte lebende Person, abgesehen von mir. Alles geht so schnell. Ich genieße es dennoch. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich etwas so genießen kann. Ich hebe die Pistole auf. Langsam gehe ich die paar Schritte, die zwischen uns liegen, auf Subjekt 2 zu. Die Frau schaut mich mit großen Augen an. "Darf ich gehen, Meister? Bin ich frei?", fragt sie mich hoffnungsvoll. Fast könnte sie mir leid tun. Doch diese Gefühle konnte ich mir allein in meiner Position als Bankenchef nie leisten. "Du wirst frei sein.", stimme ich ihr zu und richte die Pistole auf sie. Subjekt 2 erschrickt und all ihre Gesichtsfarbe entweicht ihrem Gesicht. Doch seltsamerweise beginnt sie zu lächeln. "Sie werden ihre Gründe dafür haben, Meister.", sagt sie lächelnd, bevor ich den Abzug betätige und sie aus dieser Welt befreie. Blut und Hirnmasse verteilt sich über den Lagerhallenboden. Meine Ohren klingeln von dem Knall. Es ist vorbei. Es wird live gesendet. Alle haben es gesehen. Sie haben mich gesehen. Meine Taten. Was für ein unvergleichbares Gefühl. Sie werden mich studieren. Profile von mir anfertigen. Ich breite meine Arme aus. Ich werde unvergesslich sein. Das ist der perfekte Moment. Der Moment, auf den ich immer hinauswollte. "Das ist für die Nachwelt! Ich werde nie vergessen werden!", schreie ich, richte die Pistole auf meine Schläfe und drücke ab... Unvergesslich... Lord Maverik Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang